Bajak
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Hanya sepenggal fict aneh bin gak lucu yang dengan bangga shine persembahkan. Tentang Sasu dan Saku tukang bajak hp orang yang akhirnya kena batunya juga. /fict with a little bit parody./judul aneh? memang begitulah style shine, dan juga untuk menambah kesan lucu(yang sebenarnya gagal)
Oneshoot

Bajak Your Hati

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning:Aneh bin membingungkan, OOC, typo(maybe), Sakura's POV, alur yang gak menentu, humor garing bikin sfx krik krik, bahasa gak baku n melanggar hukum EYD, and so many more.

Hm... Banyak alasan shine membuat fict ini. Salah satunya karna shine yang hpnya belum pernah dibajak sampe sekarang

Readers:nih orang,bukannya bersyukur,malah ngeluh -_-a

Dan karna habis liat meme tentang seorang cowok yang ngatain#PLAK maksudnya nyatain cinta ke seorang cewek lewat sms,tapi ditolak menopengi(?) malu,dia ngirim sms lagi,yang bilang kalo hpnya lagi satu meme yang gak bisa dijelasin disini,biar diliat dalam cerita ...siapapun yang udah bikin meme begitu n lagi baca,makasih dah niat ngelirik fict keren! d_

N

Ohiyah... Ini sekaligus fict permintaan maaf untuk semua readers san yang shine balas reviewnya super telat m(_ _)m. Tapi beneran loh, shine udah baca semuanya tapi sayang gak bisa dibalas lewat hp padahal dah login, entah kenapa ya -_-?. Maaf permintaan maafnya gak bagus n gak cukup buat menebus salah shine.

And this is it

,

,

,

 _'Sebenarnya... Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku?'_

"Pftt... Haha! Aku tahu dari gerak-gerikmu yang menunjukkan kalau kau memang suka. Dasar pria" aku sedikit menggosok daguku menggunakan jari telunjuk, kebiasaan tiap kali berpikir. "Kubalas dengan gaya gugup sepertinya saja, atau lebih tepatnya seperti Hinata. Maaf teman, aku harus meminjam gayamu untuk kepentingan pribadi, HAHA!"

 _'Um~ b-bagaimana yah?! A-Aku belum yakin, i-ini terlalu mendadak'_

(A'! Hola! Aku Haruno Sakura, tokoh utama fict yang sedang kalian tatap dengan mata kalian masing-masing ini. Entah dimasa depan margaku akan berganti apa?! Mungkin Sabaku?! Hahaha. Tenanglah, disini tak ada tokoh yang bermarga itu, jadi tak akan ada orang ketiga dalam kisah cintaku bersama... Eng... Bersama... Entahlah siapa?!)

"SAKURA! KAU SEDANG APA DILUAR SANA?!"

"Ng~ HANYA MEMAINKAN PONSELMU!"

"OOH! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG ANEH PADA HARTAKU YANG SATU ITU, INGAT!" teriak sahabatku memperingatkan dari dalam kotak _shower_ yang memggema

'Yah, tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh kok. Hanya melakukan kejailan yang normal dilakukan para kenalan si korban, yang kerap disapa juga sebagai... Bajak' gumamku licik

(Pekerjaanku? Hm, aku seorang jones dan pengangguran. Hehe, maksudku aku masih seorang pelajar berusia tujuh belas di salah satu _High School_ favorit seantero dunia Masashi Kishimoto _sama_ , _Konoha International High Academy_ atau biasa disebut KIHS. Eh? Kenapa pakai S? Yah tentu karena aku suka yang segar-segar. Bercanda. Maksudku tentu karena _Academy_ itu terdengar kurang elit. Ayolah, itu jauh lebih cocok digunakan untuk nama _Elementary School_. Kalian sependapat denganku? Hah?! Ada yang tidak?! Yang mana orangnya?! Biar kukasih duit sejuta untuknya(hehe).)

Twing

 _'Ino, kau masih disana?'_

"Oh yaampun, aku melupakan targetku. Mari kita lanjutkan acara 'main-mainnya', hehe"

 _'M-Maafkan aku, Kiba kun... A-Aku tak membalas lagi karena sedang menimang-nimang pernyataan cintamu'_

"Hm... Kurasa gagap itu bukanlah hal yang cocok dalam komunikasi nonverbal seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku gagap kalau mengetik seperti ini, kecuali kalau kami bicara secara langsung. Tapi... Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian aja aku nyebur"

Twing

 _'Dan, jawabanmu?'_

"IIH! Nih orang maksa banget yak? Truss keGRan lagi. Kayak yakin bakalan diterima aja" gaya bahasa nonbaku milikku mulai muncul lagi, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya aku.

Twing

 _'E-Eh... Maksudku bukan berarti kau harus menjawab sekarang. Kapanpun kau yakin, aku akan menunggu'_

"HE?! Dia tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi?! Marvulous, marvulous. Tapi tetap saja aku kasihan pada semua targetku yang berakhir tragis seperti ini, ckckckck"

Shine:trus kenapa kerjaan haram bin sia-sia lu ini masih diterusin? -_-a

BTtS

(Okeh, kembali ke topik perkenalan diri. Hobiku?! Ada yang bertanya apa hobiku?! Oh, terima kasih, terima kasih. Sudah seratus tahun kutunggu seseorang menanyakannya, akhirnya ada juga, HIKS. O-Oke, itu terlalu alay. BTtT, hobiku adalah main hp dan mengganggu ketenangan hidup orang, bahkan dikuburanpun akan kuganggu. Tak tahukah kalian bagaimana caraku? Yaitu dengan mengarak hajatan anak-anak yang akan sunat ke kuburan dalam kurun seminggu penuh, wahahaha. Baiklah, yang tadi itu tidak lucu.)

Cklekk

Tap Tap

"Serius amat, main apasih?"

'Main perasaan orang, hihihi!' gumamku tanpa melihat si lawan bicara. Dan saat aku melihatnya...

... Omaygat! Celaka tigabelas! Musuh berhanduk datang dari arah jam sebelas jarak lima meteran. Histori obrolanku harus dihapus.

'Yosh, berhasil. Aman!'

(Hobiku yang lain adalah... Jeng jeng... Membajak hp orang... Gahahahahahahaha. Mengapa? Karena seru. Melihat orang yang kujadikan target pemilik hp kebingungan bahkan sampai kesurupan karena kaget melihat korban yang kupancing menembak target minta kejelasan status atau minta jawaban akhir dari pertanyaannya adalah hal paling membahagiakan bagiku, ha-ha-ha-ha*tertawa jahanam.)

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?"

"Hah? Aku? Menyeringai? E-Ehehehe, kurasa kau salah lihat" jawabku seadanya "Dan kenapa juga kau merona?"

"Hah? Aku? Merona? E-Ehehehe, kurasa kau salah lihat"

"Itu kata-kataku, loh! Jangan dicopas seenaknya"

"Saku... A-Aku ingin membagi sebuah rahasia... R-Rahasianya besaaarrr sekali. K-Kau mau bersumpah untuk menjaganya dari pendengaran siapapun juga. S-S-Sasuke kun apalagi, yah?!" ia mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan wajah -yang bagaimanapun juga- tetap terlihat merona semerah bunga mawar

"Sasuke, _kun_?! Maksudmu Sasuke yang malas nyentuh buku itu? Yang sering dipanggil _dobe_ itu? Yang rambutnya mirip duren kelewat masak?"

"AA, itu mah sahabatnya, Naruto. Iniloh, yang tampannya gak ada duanya, yang dinginnya ngalahin kutub selatan tu loh"

"Bahasa apaan tuh? Abnormal amat!"

"Iih, kau ini... Itulah, saking sempurnanya dia, sampai gaya bicaraku ini hancur lebur"

"Iya iya tau, memangnya rahasiamu yang apa, yang berhubungan dengannya, yang tak boleh ia ketahui?"

"Itu... E-em... Etto~ b-bagaimana menjelaskannya yah? A-Aku... Aku terlalu g-gu-g-gugup"

"Kau dan Hinata habis bertukar raga, ya?

"Tidak kok!" nah lho? Kok dia mendadak marah?! "Aku menyukai Sasuke! Jadi bisakah kau membantuku kalau aku sedang melakukan aksi PDKD? Misalnya pura-pura jatuh didepannya dan aku akan membantumu berdiri agar dia pikir aku orang yang baik. Kita juga harus berakting seakan tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Bisa kan?"

Aku menggeleng, tidak! Tidak untuk kali ini, Ino!

(Tapi tak selamanya menjadi seorang pembajak hp itu adalah hal yang salah. Jangan sembarangan mencela mereka yang tukang bajak hpmu, karena mungkin dimasa depan, justru kaulah yang akan sangat berterima kasih padanya. Apalagi aku, aku akan menjadi mak comblangmu tanpa kau ketahui. Yah, meskipun tanpa bayaran dan petunjuk apapun... Bayaran yang termahal bagiku adalah melihat kebahagian orang yang berhasil aku comblangi.)

,

,

,

,

Teng Neng Neng Neng

Neng Neng Neng Teng

" _YATTA_! AKHIRNYA AKU TERBEBAS DARI JERATAN HUKUMAN MENULIS 'SAYA TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYONTEK SAAT UJIAN' SEBANYAK SEPULUH RIBU!" teriakku super bahagia

"OY BERISIK!" tiba-tiba ada botol kosong yang terlempar ke kepalaku yang entah asalnya dari mana

Dan saat kulihat, ternyata itu si durian kuning yang kemarin aku hina dina. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Biar kutebak, pasti dia gagal dalam tes fisika. Kentara wajah orang tertekan. Apa mungkin ini bentuk pembalasan dendam? Atau pelampiasan semata? Benarkah Sasuke Uchiha menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Ino Yamanaka? Simak kisah selengkapnya dalam, Silet.

*Backsound acara gosip itupun diputar*

Tapi kan, ini koridor?! Bagaimana bisa dia melempar dari lantai atas sana yang tepat sejajar dengan ujung koridor ini. Dan juga, atapnya sangat kokoh, tak ada bocor sedikitpun. Apa dia punya kemampuan _kiroi senko_ / _yellow flash_ nya Minato Namikaze?!

Shine:haha,itukan babehnya ^3^

BTtS

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahku. Namun sayangnya...

... Belum sampai langkah pertamaku menyentuh lantai, rem diri langsung kuinjak. Pemandangan didepanku ini sungguh menyayat hati. Dadaku sesak, aku tak sanggup melihatnya...

Tepat didepanku sepasang kepala raven mencuat dan pirang ponytail berjalan kearahku. Yang satu tersenyum manis dan sesekali tertawa kecil, yang satunya lagi tampak sedikit cuek dan hanya melirik gadis disampingnya sesekali.

K-Kok rasanya sesak begini...

... Seakan aku cemburu melihat Ino tertawa bersama orang lain...

Atau... Aku hanya kesal karena dia tak mengajakku membantunya PDKT? Kurasa memang yang ini... Aku hanya merasa tak dianggap olehnya. Padahal dia sendiri yang memintaku. Tapi, apa benar begitu? Entahlah, hanya MaKi _sama_ yang tahu.

(Dan... seperti dugaan kalian, aku akan berusaha membantu sahabatku yang satu ini. Sahabat yang tanpanya, aku tak mungkin menggeluti bidang pembajak hp orang kalau saja dulu, dia tak memberitahukan semua _password_ akunnya padaku. Kebahagiannmu, kebahagiaanku juga. Sedihmu, sedihku juga. Ya kan, Ino?)

"I-Ino..." ucapku sedikit keras namun seakan lirih

Mata yang hampir sewarna dengan pemuda yang tadi melemparku dengan botol kosong itu terbelalak, seakan kaget akan sesuatu yang ada pada diriku

Mungkin ekspresiku? Memangnya seperti apa ekspresiku? Apakah menyeramkan seperti Sadako Yamamura? Atau jelek seperti... Em... Seperti kappa?!

"Sakura?!"

"Hay" balasku sedikit kaku, karena si pemilik Onyx kelam juga terarah padaku

Kulihat kalian pasangan yang cocok... Sudah kuputuskan dengan sangat bulat!

(Okyay... Cukup perkenalannya. Mari kita mulai misi penebar kebahagiaan SasukeSakuIno, ha-ha-HA.)

,

,

,

,

,

Ini adalah hari setelah hari dimana kejadian-kejadian aneh bermunculan atau bisa juga disebut sebagai 'hari ini'

"... _Are ga_ , _anata no mirai_ ~" aku menyenandungkan salah satu lagu bernuansa lembut dan indah yang sangat kusukai

Drtt Drtt

Ha? Apa ini? Seingatku, hari ini bukan jadwal mengerjai orang dengan nomer ponselku sendiri?!

 _'Sedang apa, sayang?'_

Siapa ini? Setiap korbanku selalu kuberi nama(meskipun semuanya kocak) seperti curut, kodok, si mankey, si cobek, comberan, biawak komodo dan lainnya. Nah, ini? Mana?

Ooh, ini pasti salah kirim.

 _'Siapa?'_

Tak sampai sedetik loh, balasannya!

 _'Aku ayankmy yang hensom itu loh! Kau melupakanku? Tak tahukah kau aku terluka?'_

Hueeeekkkss

"Percayalah, dia. Bukan. Orang. Yang. Tampan. Bisa kupastikan itu. Kalau aku salah, aku akan menerimanya sebagai pacarku bahkan jadi suamiku meskipun dia adalah orang yang sangat memalukan. Dan menjatuhkan harga diriku yang setinggi nyamuk. Aku berjanji diatas janji!"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, _deko chan_?"

"Ooh, pigyo! Tidak. Ada orang kesasar"

"Mungkin dia mengerjaimu?"

"Hm? Mungkin?!"

"Atau... Dia pengagum rahasiamu? Aciye... Yang punya _fan_ "

"Mau muntah, pig! Aku mau muntah!"

" _Nothing's impossible in this world, my dear~ maybe he is your fate_!"

"Saat kau mengatakannya, entah mengapa rasanya ajalku sudah dekat" balasku kesal

"Yasudah, _jaa ne_! Selamat memiliki pengagum!"

Hm? Karena kami dimasukkan ke kelas yang berbeda tentunya. Aku memilih jurusan Bahasa(khususnya Jepang kuno) dan dia IPS sejarah. Tapi itu bukan berarti kami orang-orang kolot.

'Haah... Yasudahlah, kebetulan jam terakhirku kosong' gumamku pelan. Hayate Gekko _sensei_ -yang merupakan guru TIK tingkat menengah- ijin karena tidak tidur seminggu dalam rangka menemani istrinya, Yugao _sama_ -yang seorang sekretaris kepala sekolah-. Tapi hey, jangan salah lagi! Menemani yang ini bukanlah versi _rated_ M, maksudnya adalah membuat berkas-berkas penting untuk kakak kelas yang akan lulus sebentar lagi. Entahlah berkas jenis apa itu.

'O-Oh... Maaf. Aku belum menyimpan nomermu dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula belakangan kita tidak berkomunikasi, jadi... Aku melupakan nomermu. Kumohon maafkan aku, ya?'

Oh ayolah, kata sesakral 'sayang' tak boleh kupakai sembarangan. Terkecuali saat ada seorang pria yang akan memilikiku seutuhnya, sepanjang hidupku. Siapapun dia, aku pastikan bukanlah yang ini. Kalian ingat janjiku kan?!

'Hm? Bukankah kemarin aku baru saja meneleponmu tengah malam, sayang?'

Celaka!

Tapi... Aha!

'H-Hah? B-Benarkah itu? Aku tak ingat!'

Kalian pasti tahu yang tadi itu kejujuran

'Hm. Sudahlah, sifatmu yang pelupa memang tak berubah ya, sayang?'

Fyuuuh, selamet(padahal mau kubilang mungkin itu kakakku)! Tapi hoy! Aku tak sepelupa itu. Memang beberapa kali ada kejadian yang dikarenakan aku yang pelupa seperti saat naik _shinkansen_ menuju rumah(saat itu kami belum menjadi mahkluk nomaden), aku -dan Ino karena itu pertama kalinya dia kerumahku- lupa dimana harus turun dan berakhir dengan kereta kembali ke tempat aku naik tadi. Akhirnya akulah harus beli tiket baru untuk kami berdua, hehe. Dan yang lainnya adalah saat aku sudah dibelikan mobil(karena kejadian lupa tujuan itu), aku lupa dimana stirnya berada, padahal aku sudah duduk di kursi kemudi, hehehe. Tapi tapi eh tapi itu semua bukan pikun yang parah!

 _'Tokorode_... Kenapa kau tak menggunakan suffiks sayang padaku lagi? Apakah... Mulai ada yang lain?'

Hiiy, aku tak akan menyebutmu begitu seumur hidupku! Camkan!

Tapi... Kalau tidak, permainan akan berakhir. Sedangkan jam kosong masih terlalu lama selesai, mungkin sekitar 170 menit lagi. Lalu bagaimana?

Yasudahlah, apa boleh buat?

'Maaf ya, aku mendadak ada jam tambahan. Dadah'

Lagi-lagi tak sampai sedetik ia membalas 'Tapi kau bilang sedang berlibur bersama keluargamu di Okinawa?!'

Glek

Tapi yasudah, nanti akan kuputuskan untuk jujur atau melanjutkan nanti. Sekarang aku mau pergi ke, RUANG MUSIK! YEAY!

'Ternyata benar, sudah ada yang lain. Apakah aku kurang berkharisma dimata indahmu? Apakah aku tak pernah membahagiakanmu? Kau kejam!"

Nah lho?! Kok jadi begini?! Aa, _I DON'T CARE_!

,

,

" _Kodomo no koro mita niji o ima miageru to. Nana iro dewa naku yagatte kiri ga kakkari. Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku. Kimi o sagashitemo doko ni mo inai. Me o toji kokoro hiraite mata nagamete mitemo. Nani mo kawaranai no ka tashikamete mitai_..."

Kembali tuts demi tuts piano kutekan lembut

" _Sunao ni narereba. Kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu. Nanika o nakushite shimatta koto de. Sou te ni shita mono mo kitto arun darou. Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi. Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru_..."

Baru saja mulutku akan terbuka lagi, ada manik gelap(belum tentu hitam) yang samar kulihat diluar jendela. Apakah itu penunggu ruang musik ini? Ceritanya dia anggota ekskul musik yang meninggal karena tak bisa melihat pelangi sebelum operasi otaknya. Dan... Lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi itu tentang... Pelangi! Gaswat. Belum lagi letak ruang musik yang jauh dari area yang suka dikunjungi karena takut mengganggu KBM dan berada dekat gudang dan perpustakaan! Keberuntungan(baca:kesialan) yang beruntun

Cklekk

Oh, bencana sedang bertamu!

HUACHIIH

"Hoy. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ruang musik saat bukan jamnya seni budaya, huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku anak ekskul musik?"

"Kau? Anak musik? Jangan bercanda! Yang kutahu kau itu anak dari ekskul gila penggemar _anime_ dan _manga_ "

Glek

Dia tahu aku _otaku_! Bagus, saanggat bagus!

"Hmh? Tahu dari mana kalau aku anak _otaku_? Jangan bilang... Kau seorang _stalker_?! Oh MaKi _sama_ , ciptaanmu yang katanya sempurna dan terhormat ini ternyata mengidolakanku!"

"Tch! Dalam mimpimu"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini kalau bukan menstalkerku? Main biola? Atau kolaborasi balletmu dan permainan pianoku?! Hah! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa secara teknis ini adalah sekolahku?"

"Kurasa kau wajib mengganti sebutanmu dan sadar diri. Pengalir dana terbesar disini adalah Uchiha Fu-ga-ku, bukan Uchiha Sas-uke!"

"Kau bisa saja kukeluarkan dari sekolahku detik ini juga"

"Kumohon! Kumohon, dengan, sangat. Sadari posisimu, tuan sok! Aku juga anak dari pemilik sumbangan terbesar untuk sekolah ini"

"Hng?"

"Oh, kau belum tahu?! Seberapa kolotnya kau hingga tak tahu bahwa _Tou sama_ ku, Haruno Kizashi adalah penyumbang pertama dan paling terhormat disini, sebelum kalian! Masuk dan menghancurkan segalanya!" kutatap ia mulai dari bawah ke atas berulangkali "Kalian ini bodoh atau pecundang? Sogok menyogok kepsek itu adalah hal yang menjijikkan, kau tahu?"

"Maksudmu, nona?"

"Memang hanya beberapa kalangan teratas yang tahu kelicikan kalian, tapi ayolah! Haruno itu lebih hebat daripada Uchiha kalian yang hanya menang wajah dingin yang hanya bisa mengancam"

"Hey! Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu itu hah?"

"Hm... Tak ada. Hanya mengutarakan isi pikiran. Semua orang boleh melakukannya kan?!" aku langsung berdiri sambil bergumam pada benda elegan didepanku _'Jaa ne'_ dan aku tahu yang kulakukan ini gila.

Tap Tap

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berhenti lagi dan berbalik ke belakang dimana dia masih menatapku datar "Huh? Terserah padaku kan? Aku ada kencan dengan... Ini" langsung kutunjukkan _smartphone_ biru muda dengan stiker kecil bertulisan 'Raven'

Entahlah, tapi kata raven itu keren, menurutku. Seperti... Nama seorang agen rahasia profesional yang juga tampan. Sempurna! Aku suka sosok tak berwujud itu

'Dasar setress' gumamnya agak keras

CKL

Sebelum gagang pintu benar benar terbuka aku mengucap salam "Aku pergi, hai tuan muda terhormat" dan ber _ojigi_ mengejeknya lalu menjulurkan lidahku

EKK

Dan baru akan melangkah pergi saat tiba-tiba tubuhku bergetar seperti sesuatu akan segera keluar dari dalam tubuhku

HUACCHI

"Hey"

"Hng?" aku membalikkan tubuh(sedikit) demi menghormati orang yang mengajakku bicara "Kau siapa?" tanyaku sok polos(hehe)

"Kau pembajak juga kan?"

"Ha?" tuduhannya sangat tepat dan sok mengenalku saja "Hey jangan tanya balik sebelum menjawab"

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Kau pembajak juga kan?"

Wah! Gaswat ini namanya. Kalau identitasku sebagai seorang pembajak hp ketahuan, bisa mati dikeroyok korban aku.

Eh! Tapi tunggu dulu! "Juga? Apa itu berarti kau seorang pembajak hp orang?" sengaja tak kuselipkan kata 'juga' setelah kata 'kau'

"Hn bisa dibilang ya dan tidak"

"Jadi yang benar ya atau tidak?"

"Tergantung jawabanmu"

"Heh, jadi kau memaksaku menjawab pertanyaan yang merujuk pada tuduhanmu itu? Tidak terima kasih" kutunjukkan _ojigi_ dalam dengan maksud mengejek

"Bukan, tapi yang baru lagi"

"Haah?! Kau kira ini konperensi pers apa?"

"Kau... Yang kemarin..." ia pasti sengaja membuatku pena-saran

"Yang kemarin makan? Ya, itu aku. Yang kemarin bernafas sepanjang hari? Ya, itu aku. Yang kemarin masuk wc buat buang hajat? Ya, itu aku. Apa lagi?"

"... Mengobrol denganku kan?"

Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya dan mulai ber _flashback_ ria

Aa! Benar! Kemarin aku main kerumah Ino dan mengobrol dengannya cukup banyak. Tapi, ayolah! Kalian tahu setinggi apa harga diriku kan? Tak mungkin aku mengakuinya.

"Ha? Dimana? Detik ke berapa?" jawabku cepat saat ia maju dan mendekat

"Entah. Detik ke duapuluh delapan pada menit ke tiga jam empat sore hingga detik ke duapuluh tiga pada menit ke tujuh jam empat sore juga" ia menunjukkan kronologi yang bertulisan 16.03.28 pada awal obrolan dan 16.07.23 di akhirnya.

Glek

Eits, jangan glak glek glak glek dulu... Aku punya celah untuk mengelak.

"Hm? Apakah matamu yang -ekhem- indah itu mulai rabun? Habis pakai jurus _izanagi_ ya pak?" sedikit kutepuk bahunya mengejek "Disini terpampang nyata nama IyYamanaka dan bukan Haru Saku. Apakah kau masih mau menuduhku yang memancingmu menembakku dalam wujud Ino?"

"AHA!" aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak dan menunjukku "Lihatlah dirimu, nona. Tanpa sadar kau sudah membuka sedikit kedokmu"

"Kedok? Kedok itu makanan yang mirip pecel, lotek ama gado-gado kan?"

"Itu karedok, bodoh"

"O-oh... Karedok itu hewan hijau licin yang biasa loncat-loncat yekan?"

"Itu KODOK! _Baka yaro_!"

"Kodok itu-

"Diam! Biarkan aku yang bicara dan tutup mulutmu dengan apapun"

"Uhm" untuk semakin mengejeknya, langsung kutarik tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutku

Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena setelahnya ia langsung menarik sanderaanku(maksudku tangannya) "Kau ini gila apa _crazy_ sih?"

Aku tak menjawab sehurufpun

"Hoy jawab"

Masih tetap diam

"Kau tuli?!"

Telingaku mulai panas

"Kalau kau tuli, berarti aku bisa berteriak seenakku"

Oh Masashi Kishimoto penciptaku dan tokoh fiksi lainnya... Berikan aku kesabaran ekstra dalam menghadapi cobaanmu ini...

"Kau gila, bodoh, pembohong ulung, sok polos, sok pintar, ceroboh, manja, troublemaker, kadang sok kuat, merasa diri seorang pemimpin, kadang sangat cengeng, kadang terlalu penurut, tapi kadang biang pembangkang dan banyak lagi..."

MaKi Sama... Aku tak sanggup lagi.

"Tapi... Entah kenapa aku jadi... tertarik..."

'Ha? Tertarik? Tertarik bergabung dalam jajaran sifat-sifat jelekku yang kau sebutkan tadi maksudmu?' gumamku kearah lain yang hampir tanpa suara

"Bukan. Tapi padamu"

Wah, aku tak yakin telinga yang dia punya adalah telinga manusia

Saking asiknya dengan pikiranku sendiri, hingga aku tak sadar kalau si lawan bicaraku sudah berdiri tepat didepanku

"Aku tertarik denganmu"

Ia maju selangkah dan tentu saja aku mundur dua langkah

Dukh

'Aw'

Dan sungguh sial, ternyata disamping kananku adalah dinding beton. Bagus, dia memojokkan sekaligus membenjolkanku.

Kuhiraukan larangannya untuk bicara karena ini sudah kelewatan "Hey, tindak pencabulan pada anak diatas umur akan dikenai denda loh" yah, meskipun tak sebanyak yang dibawah umur

"Lalu? Hanya denda, bukan hukuman kurung jangka panjang. Kau tahu aku anak pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, kan? Kau pasti paham maksudku" ia mulai memajukan wajahnya -yang kuakui terlalu wah- kearahku

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini akan menjadi acara kehilangan ciuman pertamaku yang kedua. Setelah yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh orang yang sama dan sangat tak terduga(olehku, tidak olehnya) yang terjadi di gudang. Dan sudah kuanggap tak masuk hitungan. Tapi kalau sudah dua kali begini... Pasti masuk hitungan yang kedua, karena... Kalian pasti bisa menjabarkannya sendiri.

Semakin dekat... Dekat, dekat, Dekaaattt

"Kau tahu kan? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Jadi aku tahu kau tak akan menolaknya"

Tentu saja... Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti-Tidak?!

Shine:inilah contoh ketsundereannya seorang gadis -_-

BTtS

Chuuu~

Hampir saja ia bertindak lebih dari sekedar menempel, 'untunglah'(baca: sialnya) ada gangguan kecil

 _Fuini agatta hanabi ofutari de miageta toki_

 _Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o_

 _Sotto nusumimita no_

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

 _Kyou_ -

Alisnya terlihat mendaki, sedangkan alisku terus berkedut. Kentara sedang menahan sesuatu sekuat tenaga.

Apa apaan tuh?! _Utakata Hanabi_?! Sebagai nada pesan masuk hpnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke?!

'Pftt'

"Jangan tertawa!" ia melirikku sekilas lalu "Dan apa maksudnya ini?!"

Apa sih?

Seketika mataku melebar hingga hampir keluar dari tempatnya

Terpampang nyata isi dari pesan masuk yang mengatasnamakan Ino Yamanaka, sahabat yang aku coba comblangi dengan pemuda yang sedang menampilkan raut bertanya didepanku ini.

'Aku menerimanya. Tapi, kumohon kau untuk tak boleh marah sebelum kuberi tahu satu kebenaran. Karena sekarang kita sudah resmi sepasang kekasih, aku tak ingin ada rahasia yang kututupi darimu'

Bukan bukan, bukan itu yang membuatku kaget setengah ajal, tapi pesan dibawahnya

'Sebenarnya aku bukan Yamanaka Ino. Aku Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya. Tapi kumohon, kau harus melupakanku. Tujuanku hanya menjodohkanmu dan sahabatku, dan bukan menginginkan kita punya hubungan apalagi sampai menghancurkan perasaan Ino. Aku tahu caraku salah, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bahagia bila kau memang mencintaiku'

DEG + GLEK

Apa apaan diatas apa apaan ini?!

"Keisenganmu sudah kelewatan. Kau harus kulaporkan pada guru BK sekarang"

Keringat dingin terus mengucur deras dari pelipis yang terbingkai surai pinkku

Gaswat!

Shine:yang pernah/sering nonton Naruto the movie 4 pasti tau gaya rambut Saara pas lagi make baju casualnya,pas pertama kali Naruto sampe di kerajaan Rouran n denger Saara ,gaya rambut Saku disini,kayak dibayangin gak,seberapa cantiknya Saku?!

BTtS

"Ta-Ta-Tapi itu bukan aku! Kau sendiri melihatnya kalau aku sedari tadi menggantung kedua tanganku dibelakang, sedangkan ponselku ada di depan. Gila kalau aku punya tiga tangan"

"Huh? Pembohong! Aku tahu kau menggunakan fitur _send later_ dan mengaturnya agar terkirim tepat saat kau bersamaku"

Ha? Setahuku dialah yang menemuiku dan dengan seenak jidatnya -yang tak selebar milikku- menuduhku -yang sebenarnya-.

Kembali ia mendekat dan menghimpitku ke dinding

"Mula-mula kau harus dapat hukuman dariku. Persiapkan dirimu"

Apa lagi ini? Dia akan melakukan yang tadi, lagi?!

BRAKK

Siapapun pasti akan tertarik untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada keributan tadi, tepatnya si pembuat rusuh. Tentu kami berdua juga.

... Dan aku sangat menyesali telah melakukannya karena...

Obyek pengalih perhatian kami adalah...

Ino

Sahabat sekaligus target utama misiku

Kakiku langsung lemas seketika saat ia mengatakan "S-Sakura..." dengan lirih

Ekspresinya tak terbaca...

Emeraldku menangkap raut kesedihan, kecewa dan terluka darinya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak bermaksud menggoda Uchiha ini... D-Dia yang duluan" yang dituduh langsung melotot kesal dan kaget

"Tuduhan palsu bisa berakibat fatal, kau tahu nona Haruno yang terhormat"

"Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku bingung

 _Extra stupid_! Aku melupakan Ino

Saat ini ia mulai memungut dua buku paket yang kupastikan diambilnya dari gudang buku baru dengan terburu-buru dan melangkah mundur lalu berlari menjauhi kami berdua

Jadi... Apakah ini akhirnya? Hubungan persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin, terhenti begitu saja?

"Apa kubilang, ini gara-gara kau!, huh"

Tentu saja aku akan mengejarnya, sahabat yang sejati dan ceria sepertinya tak mungkin kulepaskan.

Oke, kalimatku terlalu berlebihan dan merujuk pada seorang pacar yang protektif, tapi begitulah yang kurasakan.

"Ino! Ino! Kau dimana?! Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi, keluarlah! Kumohon"

Hm... Aku soktau dengan mengatakan kalau dia sedang bersembunyi. Memang mau bersembunyi untuk apa? Palingan dia akan membentakku atau bahkan menamparku karena terlalu lancang. Mungkin saja dia sudah jauh.

Lalu untuk apa aku berteriak? Memanggil penampakan keluar -_-a

Terus dan terus berlari, aku bahkan sudah hampir kembali ke tempatku dan mungkin Sasuke masih ada disana.

Dari jauh bisa kulihat bahwa Sasuke memang masih disana, bedanya sekarang ia bersandar di dinding gudang buku baru. Terlihat jelas sedang menunggu. Lalu... Apa yang dia tunggu? Lebaran monyetkah? Atau hujan batu?

Hingga aku sampai didepannya pun, ia tetap berpose sama.

Aku terengah dan membungkuk sambil terus bernafas tak beraturan

Hingga dari posisi itu, kulihat sepasang sepatu didepanku. Jangan kira itu Sasuke, karena ia memakai pantofel. Bisa kalian bayangkan Sasuke memakai pantofel? Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha.. Cukup!

Aku kenal kaki ini, kaki yang hampir sama jenjangnya denganku(bukan bermaksud pamer). Dialah yang tadi kukejar hingga seperti ini.

"Hey, tak usah sampai segitu juga _ojigi_ nya! Ayo bangun"

Eh?

Oh... Dia pasti mengira aku sedang meminta maaf. Yasudah, sekalian saja.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak pernah bermaksud melakukan itu. Sudah kujelaskan tadi, dia yang memulainya"

"Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf"

"Eh?"

"Makanya bangun" ia memegangi kedua bahuku seakan membantuku berdiri tegak

"Sebenarnya dia tak pernah berniat minta maaf padamu. Dia hanya kelelahan karena mengejarmu, jadi nafasnya terengah-engah dan menunduk saat kau datang"

Dari posisi yang sama, kulirik ia yang menatapku datar dengan tajam. Dasar perusak suasana haru.

"O-oh" tanggapan Ino bisa begitu karena Sasuke, _teme wa_!

Aku menaikkan tubuhku perlahan, dari sini bisa kulihat ada satu pasang sepatu lagi, sepatu kets hitam yang dasarnya sudah berwarna kuning kotor -yang kentara pemiliknya adalah orang pemalas mencuci sepatu-. Percayalah, disekolah ini para gadis dilarang memakai selain pantofel(kecuali dia adalah gadis berandal atau pembangkang sejati). Jadi bisa kupastikan ini adalah seorang pemuda.

Tubuhku kembali tegak, dan aku terkejut karena dugaanku benar!

 _Dare_?

"Sai Shimura. Dan aku, Ino Shimura, hehe" tangan kirinya memeluk buku yang tadi ia ambil

Dan orang disebut namanya juga memiliki buku yang sama.

Bisa kusimpulkan kalau mereka akan belajar bersama. Tapi karena kelancanganku, ia langsung mengajak temannya Sai untuk melihatnya karena berpikir pasti akan heboh.

Et! Shimura-Ino? Hah?!

"Pacarku. Tak lama lagi suamiku"

"Tapi kau bilang..."

"Ooh, yang dikamarku itu? Bercanda. Tehe!" dan setelah semua ini, ia hanya mengucapkan 'tehe' dan nyengir?!

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mahkluk ini?"

"Sasuke _kun_ maksudmu?"

"Nah lihat! Kau menyebut namanya dengan _suffix kun_ , sedangkan si Sai ini tidak"

"Hey jelek! Jangan sembarangan menuduh apalagi menunjuk Inoku dengan tidak sopan begitu"

Jelek katanya?

"Tak apa, Sai _anata_ ~ dia sahabatku kok. Bahkan jauh sebelum kita punya hubungan~"

 _Anata_?! Apa apaan ini?!

"Kumohon dengan sangat, jelaskan padaku apa apaan semua ini"

"Aku yang melakukannya. Sebelum kau ke ruang musik, akulah yang mengaku sebagai pacarmu dengan ponsel cadangan versi jadulnya Sai"

"Hah?!"

"Tapi, yang mengirim sms atas namamu itu aku. Aku menukar kartu ponsel kita. Jadi Sasuke kun menggunakan kartu ponsel Sai, kau menggunakan milikku. Kyaaaa! Romantisnya pasangan takdir~"

"Ja-Jadi misi comblang-menyomblangku, gagal?!"

"Yup! Bisa dibilang begitu atau tepat sekali"

"I-Ino~ kau kejaaam! Kukira ada orang lain yang mempermainkanku. Ternyata itu kau! Apa tujuanmu sih?"

"Simpel, aku ingin menjadi kekasih Sai dengan namaku sendiri, dan itu berhasil. Dia menggunakan nomer aslinya. Dia juga ingin menyomblangi(?) Sasuke karena sering kedapatan memandangmu lama, yah meskipun dengan wajah datar.

"Hum, hum! Benar sekali, _anata_ "

Hiy, mereka menyebut dengan _anata_ - _anata_ an. Ntar kalau dah putus, manggilnya syaitan-syaitanah.

"Simpel apaan, bahasamu rumit begitu, mana mungkin aku paham"

"Sebenarnya meskipun ' **mungkin** ' kau cerdaspun, tak akan bisa mengerti penjelasannya tanpa mengalaminya secara langsung"

Che, si Uchiha yang sejak tadi meresleting mulutnya, sekarang malah angkat bicara. Menghinaku pula. Membuatku ingin mengangkat tangan saja.

"Aku mengalaminya secara langsung, kok! Bahkan akulah tokoh utama fict ini, yekan Sachika sama?"

Shine:hm?!aaa,kau ini...aku sedang tidak minat muncul,malah kau ajak kupotong -90%

BTtS

"Bodoh. Setiap orang adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah hidupnya sendiri"

"Kalimat bijak dari cendekiawan siapa lagi itu?" kurasa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang aku kagumi kecerdasannya

" _Manga_ karya Mizuto Aqua, _Magic Love Spell_ "

Binar mataku langsung luntur saat itu juga "HAAH, kau ini! Kukira itu perkataan dari seorang yang suka menasehati, ternyata dari Manga _shounen_ yang sebenarnya hanya diperuntukkan bagi para gadis" puas melempar tatapan bete pada si terkenal yang baru kukenal resmi hari ini, aku ingat Ino berutang banyak penjelasan yang bisa diterima otakku.

"Ino, kau harus segera menjel- dimana si Pigyo?"

Sebenarnya... Pertanyaanku itu bukan untuk diriku sendiri, aku sedang melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sasuke, tapi karena beberapa menit berlalu dan dia diam saja, jadi lebih baik tak usah kutagih jawaban darinya.

"Mereka pergi mengendap-endap, katanya mau kencan ke tempat 18+"

"Hah? Sahabatku yang kalem ternyata suka yang begituan?! Tak kusangkaaa~"

"Kau mau kesana juga? Aku yang akan membayar semuanya" jawabnya datar

"Hiy~! Aku? Kesana? Jauhkan hamba!"

"Kenapa? Semua orang yang membutuhkan hiburan, kesana tanpa banyak pikir"

"Ya ampun, kau juga memuji-muji tempat itu? Aku tahu itu bukan tempat terlarang, tapi... Ayolah, itu bukan tempat yang masuk kategori cocok untuk anak sepertiku" setelah mencelanya, kurasakan getaran berulang dibagian pangkal pahaku. Oh ya ampun! Apa lagi ini?

 _I realize the screaming pain_

 _Hearing loud in my brain_

 _But i'm going straigth ahead with the scar_

Langsung kurogoh ponsel warna biru muda itu dari saku rokku "Hng APA?!" dan saat aku membentak seseorang yang meneleponku. "E-Eh... Maaf _Kaa san_ , kukira ini Ino, hehe. Aa? Oo... Ya ya. Hm? Tidak. Mungkin?! Iya iya. Iya _Kaa san_ ~! Iyya!" aku menaikturunkan alisku cepat, mengejeknya

Lihat betapa kerennya nada pesan masukku. _Sign_ nya Flow gituloh!

Alasan mengapa aku menjawab begitu:

Aa?: Kau sudah tahu keluarga teman _Tou san_ akan datang kan?

Ooh...: Mereka bilang akan sedikit terlambat karena ada kepentingan mendadak

Ya ya: Kau sudah pulang sekolah kan? Benar kan?

Hm?: Apa Ino akan kesini bersamamu? (aku tak terlalu mendengarkannya

Tidak.: (pertanyaannya diulang)

Mungkin?!: Kau sudah sikat gigi?

Iya iya: Kau belum?! Cepat pulang! Jangan mempermalukan keluarga

Iya Kaa san ~!: Pulang sekarang

Iyya!: Hoy pulang!

"Ha-ha-ha! Keren ya, punyaku?"

Kulihat alisnya mendaki, dan aku tahu yang ada dipikirannya, bingung.

Biar kuuji ke _gentleman_ nya(?)

"Aku mau pulang, dah!"

"Kuantar"

Ohohohoho... Kuakui dia hebat juga!

"Tapi kau sendiri kan tak tahu dimana rumahku?!"

"Nanti kau yang tunjukkan jalannya, baka!"

"Berita buruknya... Aku baru saja pindah dan tak tahu dimana alamat lengkap rumahku. Yang kutahu, letaknya diatas tanah dan dibawah langit. Ada dinding, atap, pintu dan jendelanya"

"Grrr, jangan bercanda! Kuantar dengan mobilku dan kau tunjukkan jalannya"

"Beneran! Aku tak tahu alamat rumah baruku!"

Aku tak bercanda soal ini

"Memangnya semalam kau tidur dimana, huh?!"

"Dirumah lamaku. Semua perabotannya sudah dipindahkan, jadi aku hanya tidur di lantai beralaskan karung goni berteman nyamuk dan sepi, HIKS"

"Lalu bagaimana kau mandi?! Ke sekolah?! Bawa buku pelajaran?!"

"Ooh, itu... Saat aku tidur, _Tou san_ menggendongku ke mobil dan berkendara ke rumah baru  katanya. Paginya aku tak memperdulikan sekitar dan langsung cari handuk dan MCK terdekat. Saat sarapan, aku ketiduran karena tidurku kurang lima dari delapan jam. Jadi aku digendong ke mobil dan _Tou san_ mengantarku ke sekolah. Sampai deh, kesini!"

"Omong kosong apa yang baru kau ceritakan tadi?"

"Itu bukan omong kosong! _Thats a fact_! _The real fact_ "

"Aku tak menerima alasan. Cepat ikut atau kutinggal?!"

Hih! Nih orang! Seakan aku akan membujuknya mengantarku saja

"Tinggalkan saja aku! Kenapa sih, kau sangat memaksa mengantarku pulang? Jangan-jangan ada udang dibalik batu?!"

"Hng?"

"Kau, mau, PDKT dengan _Kaa san_ , kan? Kusarankan jangan, _Kaa san_ tak akan menerima pemuda sepertimu jadi calon menantunya"

"Maksud dari sepertiku itu, apa? Wahai nona Haruno yang terhormat?!"

"Maksudku adalah, kau itu... Sok keren, sok cuek, pemalas, dingin, _overprotective_ , tidak sopan, licik, dan... Emm... Entahlah apa lagi?!"

"Che, GR! Seakan aku mau melamarmu saja" namun sedetik kemudian ia memunculkan seringai yang wao sekaligus menyebalkan "Dan kau mau mengatakan kalau kau juga tertarik padaku?"

"Hah?! _In your dream_ , _guy_! _And whatever u said_... _I only gave u my best recomend_ , _it's all turn back to u_ " aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh mengiringi jawabanku

CKREKK

Dua sejoli ini tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang- ralat, dua pasang mata yang mengarah tajam nan merendahkan pada tokoh utama kita

Seringai iblisnya terkembang bagai bunga mawar "Musuhku akan musnah bagaimanapun juga"

Shine:siapakah dia?silahkan asumsikan shine tahu,minna san jauh lebih hebat dalam teka teki dibandingkan shine sendiri.

,

,

,

This is the end of the story or Lets take a breather? Seperti yang Saku katakan tadi "it's all turn back to u"

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Hayo hayo,yang bisa nebak itu arti dari waktu yg ditunjukin Sasu ke Saku,review ke sini...*bagiundangan.

Shine bingung milih antara 'denganmu' sama 'padamu' di adegan di koridor pada akhirnya shine milih satu yang paling cocok(menurut shine).beneran gak sih,tata bahasanya?!

Kalimat 'Ia maju selangkah dan tentu saja aku mundur dua langkah' itu mengingatkan shine pada satu permainan yg disebut donal itu...donal bebek, maju selangkah,mundur dua langkah,hop hop hop gambret(maksudnya suit).yg menang suit harus menginjak satu kali kaki salah satu kaki temannya yg berada di satu lingkaran(penuh kata satu).kalau berhasil maka yg diinjak dikatakan mati(atau bahasa indonya kalah) n kalau gagal nginjek harus tetap dengan posisi itu(meskipun kakinya dilebarin selebar-lebarnya n kram sekalipun).permainan ini sangat dilarang dimainkan saat sedang memakai celana/rok dilarang dimainkan ditanah kosong tanpa rumput atau rumputnya tipis atau tanah kalo jatoh,pasti lecet.

Wah,malah jadi nostalgia,shine _.yg jelas,makasih banyak dah shine di ngomong session balik lagi entah kenapa. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial E. R. E.

Numpang iklan:

Light and Dark: bercerita tentang pembunuh bayaran [BlackShing] beraura gelap dan [KFU] entahlah mereka ini apa -_-a yang ditawan sama BlackShing karna kalah nyusup buat blablablabla...{supernatural fict}

Different but Same: tentang Sasuke yang selalu merasa sial karena bertemu gadis aneh yang awalnya dikira bisu dan blablablabla... {penuh kelucuan dan keOOCan}

Dark Side: berkisah tentang pasangan tunangan(?) SasuSaku yang sangat disegani karena kekuatan yang kalau digabungkan bisa sangat mengerikan, bahkan bisa mengalahkan dua batalyon klan Senju dan Uchiha, kembalinya masa lalu mereka berdua, dan Sakura yang diharuskan memberikan penerus sebelum blablablabla... {supernatural fict}


End file.
